A cluster is a group of individual servers configured to appear as a single, virtual server, to both users and applications. Each individual server may be connected through an in-band connection to one or more devices, such as storage devices, input/output devices, managed switches, and power delivery units. The operating system of the server may be used to aggregately manage the connected devices. Management of the devices may include retrieving logs from the devices, performing resets or power cycles on the devices, or updating the firmware and configuration of the devices. However, it may be undesirable to rely on the operating system of the server to manage the devices because a failure of the operating system would render the devices unmanageable.
Alternatively the devices may be managed independently from the operating system of the server by opening an out-of-band connection, such as a direct network connection, to each device. A direct network connection would ensure the devices are manageable even when the operating system of the server fails. However, opening a direct network connection to each device may compromise the security of the server. Furthermore, it may be time consuming to manage each of the devices individually. Thus, there may be a need for a system for aggregately managing devices connected to a server independent of the operating system of the server.